


【荣在】穿环

by laoraolaolao



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, 有性行为, 穿乳环
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laoraolaolao/pseuds/laoraolaolao
Summary: 朴珍荣帮林在范穿乳环的故事
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Im Jeabeom, 荣在
Kudos: 4





	【荣在】穿环

**Author's Note:**

> 写得不好，慢慢练习

“珍荣啊，我想去穿孔。”  
两个人正聊着天呢，突然林在范就提出了这样一件事。就像是平时看见了什么有趣的东西想和人分享的语气一样，非常普通。  
“莫拉古？你说什么？”朴珍荣真实的怀疑这哥。  
“想再去打个钉。”  
他们都知道林在范前段时间去打了鼻钉，作为一个不纹身的人，突然去打了鼻钉实在是令人惊讶，虽然最开始还不太习惯，但以外的反响还不错。这哥说过不久会取掉，以为是心血来潮，现在突然又说要再打一个？  
“珍荣你觉得打在哪里比较好？我比较想打在眼睛下面……”  
“在范哥啊，打那里不疼吗？好像很疼的样子。”朴珍荣刚才上网搜了一下，看着就很疼。  
“疼肯定是会疼的，之前打鼻钉的时候也有点。”  
“在范哥这么喜欢疼的东西吗？我刚看到穿环，在范哥也有兴趣试一下吗？”朴珍荣露出了他标志的搞事的微笑。  
“嗯？”林在范一时才反应过来，他去打钉也稍微了解过一些这方面的东西，穿环是什么他还是知道的。只是这话从朴珍荣嘴里说出来总有种奇怪感。他给人的感觉不像是能说出什么淫秽词语，即使是在性事中也不会有什么dirty talk。虽然穿环只是一个很普通的词，但朴珍荣说出来就是很不合适。这对他们都是很新鲜的一个词。  
“啊……”林在范有不安的感觉，但又无法放下他的虚势，“应该和打钉也差不多吧，应该能接受那个程度。”  
“这样啊。”朴珍荣若有所思，“那在范哥想试一下吗？”  
林在范没有作回答。  
“试一下嘛。反正可以取下来，就和打耳洞差不多，不用的话还可以愈合的。你既然能接受在脸上打钉，只是穿个环对你应该不是什么问题吧？”  
朴珍荣甚至已经开始妄想了。想着在在范哥身上的哪个地方穿上环。  
他才发现原来自己还能有这种癖好。这都怪在范哥，打开了他奇怪的开关。  
林在范看上去随意地答应了。

·

林在范打开门看见朴珍荣，冬天里裹得严实，挎了一个包，可能是装着剧本什么的，听说他新的剧开机了。  
“珍荣啊，怎么突然来了？”  
“过来看看在范哥你。顺便来看看你新打的钉。”  
林在范已经在右眼下面打上了一个钉，两个圆圆的金属粒粒。  
“在范哥的照片出来的时候网上都乱作一团了呢。话说能先让我进去吗？”  
“啊啊，好……”高个子男人看起来愣愣的。他还在疑惑朴珍荣的不先通知就来。但他还是很高兴两个人能待在一起。  
朴珍荣暂时把包先放下，一边取围巾一边脱外套。“你知道网上都在说什么吗？我可是看见了好多兴奋的粉丝呢。看来很招粉丝喜欢呢。”  
林在范被说得有点不好意思。他想着朴珍荣可能是吃醋了。  
“随他们怎么说，我只要珍荣喜欢就好了。”林在范嘴上开始安抚，露出放松的笑容，又一边伸出长手臂去揽他的恋人。“珍荣觉得怎么样？感觉还好吗？”  
朴珍荣知道他哥很高兴，他来亲自看了也觉得能够接受。只是想着接下来的事，那两颗冰冷的金属粒看着甚是滚烫，他想着要让那反光的白色变成什么唾液的水光或者某种浊液的颜色。  
“我来履行和在范哥的约定了。”  
“啊？什么？”林在范快速搜寻着有关约定的记忆，这种事他是忘不掉的。  
“不是说要试试穿环吗？不想试了吗？还是说不记得了？”  
事实上他确实没有忘记。他真的认为朴珍荣那时是开玩笑的。  
“没……我记得，但我以为那只是开玩笑的……”  
“在范哥也不会介意多一个孔的吧？我之前说过的，就和穿耳洞一样。哥要是怕痛的话我可以在你无意识的时候打的。”  
“珍荣你来打吗？”  
“难道你想去别人那里打吗？”  
“不是，我是说，珍荣你会打吗？”  
“大概学习了一下。保证不会伤到你的。而且只打一个。”  
林在范震惊，他更没想到珍荣还做到这一步了。  
“无意识的时候是……？难道是麻醉吗？”  
“麻醉对身体不好。哥要是愿意的话我可以在哥睡着的时候。”  
他再次震惊。他的荣啊，怕是真是下了决心要给他打了。虽然他觉得他还是有很大的几率会被疼醒。他实际上是对穿环是没有很大抗拒的，和穿孔一样，他的鼻钉也一起换成了鼻环。他在意的只是朴珍荣要给他穿环这件事。  
违和，太违和了。有时候在做爱的时候他也会想，朴珍荣看起来这样一禁欲的男人居然正在和他滚床单。  
“要打也可以……”林在范终于还是认了。  
“那我们来讨论下吧。哥想打在哪里？”  
“啊？这我目前还没有什么想打的地方。”他才打过钉。  
“那我们打比较普通的吧，哥觉得乳环怎么样？”  
“啊，啊，那个，打在身上吗？”林在范支支吾吾，他简直是问了个愚蠢的问题。是想打在其他看得见的地方再给世人们看到？还是真的认为只是打个耳洞？  
“哈哈，哥不要紧张。就当作是一种小情趣嘛。”  
神tm小情趣。  
“那什么时候开始？”林在范已经控制不住地去想了。他知道他的乳头会被朴珍荣弄得很敏感，现在说什么要在上面穿环，他实在不敢想象他会变成怎样。  
“现在也是晚上了，哥要不想在去睡？”  
在说什么呢真是，这种情况要他去睡觉。  
“我可能睡不着…珍荣你这样……”他下意识地做最后的挣扎。  
朴珍荣凑上前轻轻亲了下眼前人的左眼眼皮，轻笑着，“或许哥再想试一下累晕过去吗？实在睡不着的话我们就来做些什么吧。”  
林在范游离视线，想说些什么又不知道该说什么，含含糊糊的。  
他承认他还是想和珍荣做的。

他们最后还是上了床。  
他们从客厅最开始站着的地方开始拥吻，一边脱着对方的衣服一边往床所在的房间移动，他们总是撞着墙。  
他们用力地触碰着唇瓣，交换口中的津液和空气，情欲在这个过程中逐渐上升，是钻木时冒出的火花，越来越大，成了熊熊烈火。  
两个人倒在床上，也松开了对方的唇，朴珍荣双臂撑在林在范两侧，从更高处与林在范对视。  
两个人的脸都染上了红，在林在范更白的皮肤上更加明显。朴珍荣很喜欢他这与平时不一样的表情，是在其他时间怎样都表现不出来的，只有他能够看到。  
最开始的时候两个人还争论过上下位置的问题，林在范更是不让，但他却意外地好推倒，他后面也享受于朴珍荣温柔的性爱中了。  
朴珍荣大部分的性爱还是温柔的。  
两个人的上身都已经光裸，朴珍荣从脖颈一路吻下来，两只手解着林在范的皮带。  
在脖颈、锁骨、胸肌上留下深浅不一的细碎印子，他的唇来到了乳头处，伸出舌头挑逗胸前的软粒，马上就变硬了，但即使变硬也还是柔软的，特别是周边的乳晕，碰上去如无物，他敢肯定这里是这人身上除了嘴唇外最柔软的地方了。然后他要在这个上面穿上洞。  
朴珍荣一边挑逗吮吸着乳头，一边想着不太正常的事。  
他已经想到了饰品的问题。想着戴什么样的乳环会更好看，更合适。  
林在范感觉到朴珍荣在他停留了比一般更久的时间，也大概猜到了他的想法。一想起要给乳头穿环，他还是感到羞涩，乳头不禁变得更加敏感。  
“嗯……珍荣你，不要总是弄那里……”  
“我只是让哥提前先适应一下。”朴珍荣似乎是体贴，马上又带着恶劣地咬了一下。  
酥痒的感觉在胸前，又驱使他想要更多的触碰平息那一点的骚痒，身体不自觉地向上靠近。  
但朴珍荣松了口，马上向林在范袭来的是下身的侵入感。朴珍荣一只手握住前端，一手沾着从床头柜拿出来的润滑剂向后穴伸进一根手指。  
“啊……”  
前面带来本能的快感，后穴是被开发的快感。  
这和他们每一次的性爱没有不同。  
后穴适应得很快，朴珍荣伸进第二根手指，第三根手指，用熟悉的手法扩张得很好。也因为朴珍荣的细心，林在范的后面还没怎么受伤过，除了第一次的时候，这也是他安心做下面，放心将自己交给他的原因之一。  
感觉朴珍荣快要进来了，林在范抬起布着雾气的眼去看朴珍荣，看见了自己的挺立自己后面正在解皮带脱裤子的动作。虽然看过很多次，他还是觉得朴珍荣解皮带的样子真tm的性感。  
又被刺激了情欲。  
他看见朴珍荣脱下内裤后弹出来的已经肿大，看见那玩意往他的身下探去，然后他感觉到了后穴的异物。  
缓慢的进入让林在范有点煎熬，他知道这是朴珍荣温柔的一点，但是实在挠人。  
朴珍荣真的是有让他的情欲不断叠加的能力。  
“快点，进来。”他不禁哼哼，一边喘着气。  
“会快起来的。”朴珍荣亲了亲林在范的嘴和脸颊，将注意力集中在下面。  
巨大的物体完全没入穴中，稍微动了动。“我开始动了哦哥。”说完马上就开始动了起来。  
炽热的部分摩擦会产生更热的能量，林在范感觉他的后穴要被烧着了。抽插的东西与他的内部紧密结合，皮肤摩擦着，他能感受到那东西上面的每一条青筋，它们磨蹭着他内部的皮肉，大物件翻动着他的肠子，上面人的耻毛挠着他会阴和下腹的痒，与他下面的毛相纠缠。他无法控制又无法自拔。快感夹杂着骚痒，从他的下身开始点着了他身上的每个地方。  
抽插的速度很快，随着每一下抽插，朴珍荣沉重的呼吸，林在范急促地呻吟着，快感让他的大脑一片空白。  
“哈，再，快一点……”  
“我怕控制不住我自己，要是伤到哥就不好了。”  
“没，关系。”  
“哥难道有什么受虐倾向吗？看来是我以前都没能满足你啊。我还一直很担心哥呢。”说着依对方的愿又重重往里挺了一下。  
“哈，要，要去了。”下身的胀大已经难以忍受，马上就要破出。  
“等我一起吧。哥你今天有点快啊。”朴珍荣覆上年长者的下面，堵住那个洞口，身下的人无法释放，承受着失控的快感。  
“一起去吧，哥。”朴珍荣终于松开了手，林在范的东西马上喷了出来撒在朴珍荣的腹肌上和胸前，也落在了自己的身上，朴珍荣则是一股脑地全射在了林在范的里面。  
精液冲击着内壁，给敏感的部位又带来强烈的刺激，他感觉自己又快要硬了。  
射过后，朴珍荣拔出软下的物体，又覆上了林在范的唇，交换了一波津液。  
抬头看着身下人的脸，双颊泛红，嘴唇微张，眼睛里早已泪汪汪的，还有干涸留下的泪迹在眼角，划过眼下的钉。  
朴珍荣又亲了亲那两颗圆珠，凉凉的，好像粘上了雾气。又舔干净旁边的泪迹，尝到淡淡的咸味。  
“还疼吗？说刚打完要注意卫生，小心感染。”  
“还好。”朴珍荣舔过的地方痒痒的，在那还有一点疼的地方上面。  
朴珍荣看着林在范，突然说：“要不我们现在就穿吧？”  
“哈？”林在范瞪大了他的双眼。这个朴珍荣怎么了？  
“感觉哥好像能承受住的样子。我会尽量减少哥的感觉的。”  
“可以吗？”  
林在范瘫在床上，实在不想思考。他和自己说，就像是打针和打耳洞一样，一下就过去了。他这样说服自己。  
然后他小声地同意了。  
“那哥先去洗个澡吧，之后几天可能不能沾水。下面不洗干净也没关系的，我会清理的。我去拿下东西。包放在外面了。”  
害，那个包里居然是装着那样奇怪的工具。  
珍荣一向都很可靠。

但是实在是太痛了！！！  
虽然脸上也很敏感，但是乳头更加敏感。  
虽然在穿之前朴珍荣引起了他下体的兴致，使它维持在临界的状态，把他所有的注意力又引到了下面。但是当针突然触碰上他的乳头，感受到针的尖锐碰在温热柔软的乳头上，然后消过毒的针一下穿过，带来的疼痛是一瞬间的也是持久的。  
“啊！”林在范叫得很大声，然后快速地喘气，呼吸带动胸部快速地上下浮动。  
疼到窒息。  
林在范说不出话来，也没有说什么的想法。实在太疼了。眼泪不觉又挤出来几滴。  
“马上就好了。”  
快速地穿过针，再穿进乳环，朴珍荣也很紧张。  
有血渗出来，用纱布擦掉，敷上止痛膏，再敷上药贴。一块皮肤被遮在了下面。  
“好了。”朴珍荣放下东西，安慰地亲了亲正在喘息的人的嘴角。  
“珍荣……”林在范泪眼朦胧地看向朴珍荣，“我射不出来。”他微弱的声音有点颤抖。  
“我明白了。”  
林在范的下身还保持着挺立，比之前稍微软了一点，但是还是维持着可观的大小。他已经控制不住射与否了，他射不出来。  
朴珍荣再次伸手去撸动下面，直到终于能渗出液体来。  
“放心去吧。”朴珍荣吻落在头部，里面的东西一下射了出来。  
终于解决了事态，林在范在这痛觉和快感双重的攻击下还缓不过劲来。  
他的呼吸终于渐渐变得平稳，也终于可以放松地睁开眼睛，他看见的便是珍荣担忧的脸。  
他稍微平缓了下，又感觉到胸前奇怪的感觉。  
他感觉自己的脑子也不太正常了。  
“珍荣，我这里有点痒……”林在范完全就是依赖朴珍荣的状态。  
“啊，对不起啊在范哥，我不能再碰它了，这个伤口得痒几天才行。所以在范哥你先忍着吧。”  
林在范接下来几天都只能忍受着胸前一点又疼又痒，又不能去碰的痛苦。然后这几天就变得非常依赖朴珍荣，寻求安慰。

·

几天后。  
朴珍荣看着林在范右胸前的乳环，问：“哥，要不要把它摘了？”  
“这个？”  
“嗯，不是说只是试一下吗，而且以后留着也不太好。”  
“没事，珍荣喜欢的话就留着吧。也没很大影响。以后再摘也行。”林在范无所谓地说，“我感觉也还行。”  
朴珍荣想这哥怕是真的有点上瘾。  
但他也是真的觉得很合适。

2020.01.05

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读(^_^)


End file.
